el sentimiento
by cicer
Summary: Bolt y Mittens se encuentran algo confundidos al descubrir que se aman
1. Chapter 1

El sentimiento

Una mañana de sábado como cualquier otra en una gran casa dormían 3mascotas un perro, una gata y un hámster. Dormían tan serenamente que cualquier cosa los podía despertar.

En ese momento el perro despierta de golpe y observa hacia todos los lados y luego se levanta, después de dar un gran bostezo se dirige a la puerta que estaba entre abierta y se dirige a las escaleras para ir a la sala.

Bolt- que sueño mas extraño, **pero debo recordar que nada de ese show es real**

Como no había nada de actividad en la casa Bolt decide ir a despertar a Rihno, lo único malo es que desde que penny adopto a Rihno no le han conseguido algún lugar donde pueda estar cómodo y dormir, así que se queda en su esfera y se duerme donde caiga (y Bolt tomó como pasatiempo buscar a Rihno por las mañanas).

Después de un buen rato de no encontrar nada en la planta baja, sube a buscar en el cuarto de Penny, mientras buscaba con cuidado para no despertar a nadie pasó por un lado de Mittens que aun se encontraba dormida y Bolt no resiste las ganas de quedársele viendo.

En ese momento aparece Rihno:

Rihno- hola Bolt, ¿que estas haciendo? Dice un poco adormilado

Bolt se sobre salta y dice:

Bolt- ha es que estaba a punto de despertar a Mittens. (miente)

Bolt pone una de sus patas sobre Mittens y la mueve un poco para despertarla, al no reaccionar la mueve más fuerte, y Mittens abre un ojo y mira a Bolt, se estira un poco

y los saluda

Mittens- ¿hola amigos que pasa, ya esta listo el desayuno?

Bolt- aun no pero a eso vamos. ¿Vienes?

Mittens- ¡claro!

Los tres amigos bajaron las escaleras para poder desayunar cuando estaban en la cocina decidieron servirse su propia comida ya que sus personas todavía no se levantaban.

Rihno- ¿y que quieren comer chicos?

Bolt optaba por comer lo de siempre cuando a Mittens se le ocurrió:

Mittens- ya se chicos hay que comer atún. (Dijo con una sonrisa)

Bolt y Rihno- ¿atún?

Mittens- si claro es una delicia.

Bolt- ¿pero que es atún?(con ojos de extrañeza)

Mittens- ¡¿no sabes?

Bolt movió su cabeza de un lado para otro diciendo que no.

Mittens- ha claro olvidaba que estoy hablando con un perro que aun no comprende bien la realidad. Bueno el atún es pescado, pero no cualquier pescado si no que es mejor (dijo lamiéndose los labios)

Bolt- bueno y ¿donde esta?

Mittens- según lo que he visto esta en esa puerta de allá arriba (y mira hacia arriba provocando que los demás hagan lo mismo)

Rihno- y ¿como las vamos a bajar?

Mittens- eso va ha ser lo divertido.

Saco a Rihno de su esfera y acto seguido se veían apilados uno arriba del otro obviamente el ultimo era Rihno que lo sostenía Mittens con sus dos patas delanteras mientras se recargaba en la pared como si tratara de alcanzar algo y Bolt(por ser el mas grande) asta abajo sosteniéndose sobre sus cuatro patas, como no alcanzaban estuvieron un buen rato en esa posición hasta que a Bolt se le resbalo una de sus patas ocasionando que todo se derrumbara, después de esto Bolt abrió los ojos y vio a Rihno enfrente de el y Mittens estaba arriba de Bolt, se sonrojó y sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando sintió tan cerca a Mittens. Cuando se levantaron Mittens observó al can enrojecido y pensó que Bolt se sentía apenado por tirar a todos.

Mittens- no te preocupes Bolt no pasa nada todos estamos bien. (Dijo con dulzura)

Rihno- dilo por ti tu no caíste sobre el suelo.( sobandose la espalda)

Después de esto bajo la madre de penny inspeccionando el área ya que el sonido de la caída había despertado a todos.

MP- ha son ustedes ¿Qué estaban haciendo he? (dijo mientras se dirigía al refrigerador)

Seguido de esto Mittens y Rihno salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala, pero Bolt se quedo ahí pensando:

**Bolt- Que extraño nunca antes me había pasado esto, será que estoy enfermo o algo parecido, ya no me entiendo a mi mismo… **


	2. Chapter 2

CICER- bien quiero aclarar que las letras en **negrita** son para pensamientos en este y en el primer capitulo y también quería comentar sobre mi ortografía, estaba leyendo unos comentarios y vi uno que escribió xshadowstarx a un buen escritor el comentario decía; no te fíes de la Word. y creo que yo se me confie de ella, admito que tengo mala ortografia... pero muchas ideas.

* * *

Una vez estando en la sala Mittens voltea hacia atrás y se percata de que Bolt no estaba con ellos se pone a pensar en el:

Mittens- **que tierno llaga a verse Bolt cuando esta apenado, me pregunto si todavía se siente culpable espero que no.**

Bolt entra a la sala y se sube al sillón solo a ver por la ventana.

Mittens quería saber como estaba y se acerca a el a hablar de cualquier tema.

Mittens-hola ¿sigues teniendo esos sueños extraños sobre tu vida pasada?

Bolt-si ¿no se cuando se irán de mi cabeza? (mirando hacia la ventana con ojos de aburrimiento)

Mittens era como su psicóloga le ayudaba a olvidar el pasado de cuando era un súper héroe y tenia que salvar a Penny de calico.

Mittens-bueno ya sabes que hacer mantener tu mente positiva y pensar en otras cosas de mayor importancia como: lo que harás el día siguiente y todo eso.

Bolt-esta bien lo intentare…

Y Bolt se dio la vuelta y se recostó dándole la espalda ha Mittens.

Mittens-¿pasa algo? (Dijo con una voz tierna)

Bolt-no no es nada.

Mittens-** quizá esta cansado, **esta bien iré a comer ¿quieres venir?

Bolt-en un rato te alcanzo.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y Mientras comía vio llegar a Bolt pero no dijeron ni una sola palabra hasta que acabaron de comer.

Mittens-estaré arriba si me necesitas.

Bolt siguió comiendo observando como se retiraba su amiga.

Mittens subía las escaleras mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado:

Mittens- **aquella conversación no fue de lo más grata pero me hizo comprender que Bolt no se encuentra normal. ( **cuando llego a la habitación se acostó en la cama de Penny y mientras se acurrucabasintió un cierto interés y preocupación por lo que le pasaba a al can) necesito saber lo que le sucede a Bolt es que… lo quiero tanto.

( después de esto cayó en un profundo sueño)

Cuado cayó la noche ella se despertó y fue a ver que pasaba (ella odiaba dormir tanto sentía que había desperdiciado todo el día) abajo encontró a Penny, Bolt y a Rihno frente al televisor viendo una película y se acerco a ellos.

Mittens- hola chicos ¿Qué están viendo?

Rihno- hola dormilona, estamos viendo una película de acción

Bolt- aun no termina si quieres puedes quedarte a verla con nosotros

Y Mittens se sentó aun lado de Bolt, después de un rato Bolt miro a la gata y vio como sus ojos brillaban con mayor intensidad en ese momento Mittens gira su cabeza hacia el y le sonríe provocando que Bolt también lo hiciera, se quedaron así unos instantes hasta que se escucho una explosión causada por la película y ellos se sobresaltaron poniendo atención otra vez en la película.

Una hora después:

Ya la película había acabado y ellos se encontraban cenando, Bolt se acercó a Mittens y le dijo:

Bolt- Sabes Mittens esta tarde me encontraba de esa manera por que realmente me sentía muy extraño.

Mittens- ¿extraño? ¿de que manera?

Bolt- como que mi corazón palpitaba mas rápido y sentía cosquilleos en el estomago cosas como esas.

Mittens sabia exactamente de que se trataba pero para estar segura pregunto:

Mittens- y ¿Cuándo te pasa esto?

Bolt- pues…cuando estoy cerca de ti.

Mittens se quedo sorprendida pero en ese momento se negó que un perro pudiera amar a una gata.

Mittens- podría ser una cosa…pero no creo.

Bolt- ¿Qué cosa?

Mittens- amor.

Después de esto todo quedo en silencio y Bolt agrego después de un momento:

Bolt- que locura ¿no crees?

Mittens- si ¿no se como se me pudo haber ocurrido?

Pero en el interior ambos sabían que era amor.

Cuando ya todos estaban acostados y las luces estaban apagadas Mittens fue a donde estaba acostado Bolt para hablarle de lo sucedido.

Mittens- Bolt sobre lo que dije allá abajo solo quiero que sepas que esta es una amistad muy fuerte y nada la podría romper.

Bolt- lo entiendo y creo que esto que me esta pasando no es nada más que un sentimiento hacia ti como el aprecio o el cariño.

Mittens sonrió y le deseo las buenas noches seguido de un beso en la mejilla después regreso a su respectivo lugar.

Bolt quedó sorprendido ya que Mittens nunca le había dado un beso.

Bolt- **o** **quizá sea un sentimiento más grande.**


	3. Chapter 3 final

hola este es el final de mi primera historia quisa le falte algo pero recuerden voy empesando, quisa se pregunten algunas cosas como por que hice la historia tan corta o por que tardaron tanto en preparar la sorpreza y es por que me gustan las historias así de cortas aunque hay unas que son muy largas y estan muy buenas y la seguanda es por que me gustaba ese ambiente nocturno se me hase mas romantico.

En la mañana siguiente…

Bolt se encontraba de despierto mas temprano que todos (como ya había comentado) pero esta vez no estaba decidido ha buscar a Rihno solo ha dar la vuelta y a pensar.

Bolt- muy bien… creo que ya se cuales son mis sentimientos pero para estar seguro tengo que comentarlo con alguien, y no con cualquiera con alguien sabio.

Bolt salía de la casa por la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casa ahí había una puerta para perro, y andaba por ahí sin rumbo hasta que tubo un conversación consigo mismo en la que peleaba por una buena decisión.

Bolt 1- bien ella ha sido tu mejor amiga desde ase tiempo ¿realmente quieres que toda su amistad termine así?

Bolt 2- bueno la quiero como amiga pero me gustaría tenerla como algo más cercano.

B1- piénsalo bien ¿una gata y un perro? Como que no encajan.

B2- esto podría ser una gran excepción.

B1- quizás, pero es muy complicado ¿no crees?

B2- si creo que tienes razón.

B1- entonces ¿ya tomaste tu decisión?

B2- si no pienso rendirme.

Después de esto el can se dirigió hacia la casa pero en la entrada se encontró con Rihno.

Rihno- Hey! Hola Bolt Rihno noto algo preocupado a Bolt ¿Qué pasa?

Bolt- no te preocupes no es nada.

Rihno- vamos puedes contarme todo no te preocupes.

Bolt- deacuerdo, veras me acabo de dar cuenta de algo extraño pero agradable.

Rihno- ¿que cosa?

Bolt- estoy enamorado de Mittens

Rihno se quedo con una cara de sorpresa, en verdad eso no lo esperaba.

Rihno- wow, y ¿que piensas hacer?

Bolt- aun no lo se, ¿tienes algo en mente?

Rihno- mmm… ahora que lo pienso si solo tienes que hacerle una sorpresa.

Bolt- ¿sorprenderla? ¿Cómo?

Rihno- se me ocurre algo ven sígueme…

Una hora después

Rihno arrastraba una caja hacia el patio trasero mientras Bolt cuidaba de que Mittens no lo viera.

Bolt- Rihno apresúrate creo que ya viene.

En ese instante la ve bajar por las escaleras y el can corre deprisa hacia el final de las escaleras para detener a Mittens.

Bolt- hola Mittens!

Mittens- hola Bolt te vez algo nervioso ¿pasa algo?

Bolt- no para nada (el can se notaba mas nervioso debido a que estaba enfrente de Mittens y se estaba empezando ha sonrojar) he… ¿quieres ir a desayunar?

Mittens-si claro (viendo a Bolt con una mirada extraña).

Mientras comían no decían nada ya que a Bolt no le venia ningún tema a la cabeza, cuando volteo a la puerta vio a Rihno haciendo la señal de que ya había acabado de llevar la caja y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta pero fue interrumpido por Mittens.

Mittens- oye Bolt me preocupas ni siquiera acabaste de comer.

Bolt- si lo se es que…no tengo mucha hambre.

Mittens- bueno como quieras (dijo mientras terminaba).

Bolt- bien voy a estar afuera con Rihno.

Mittens- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Bolt- pues… ( el can moría de nervios por que no le quería decir que no ha Mittens) la verdad creo que te aburrirías mucho con nosotros haya afuera después de todo solo voy a jugar y correr ya sabes cosa de perros.

Después de esto Bolt salio sintiéndose como un tonto por lo que le dijo a Mittens y fue con Rihno.

Rihno- bien tenemos que terminar esto para la noche así que manos a la obra.

Cuando anocheció nuestros amigos ya habían acabado lo único que faltaba era llamar a Mittens.

Bolt entro a la casa y fue al cuarto de penny y encontró a Mittens recostada en un cojín Bolt se acerco y la encontró dormida.

Bolt- Mittens despierta.

La gata se volteo mirando al can a los ojos

Mittens- ¿que pasa?

Bolt- ven te tengo una sorpresa

La gata se levanto y siguió a Bolt hasta patio trasero donde había un gran árbol y abajo un gran tapete con cojines y dos platos.

Mittens – que ¿Qué es esto? (Dijo riéndose un poco).

Bolt- vamos sentémonos. Cuando tomaron asiento y probaron sus platos Bolt comento:

Este tipo de ambiente me hace recordar cuando estábamos en las vegas.

Mittens- si esos tiempos eran maravillosos y te acuerdas de…

Después de 2 horas de estar conversando y remontando el pasado Bolt decidió que era momento de decir la verdad, esperó a que hubiera un momento de silencio y dijo:

Bolt- sabes Mittens… (Volteo a ver a su amada iluminada por la luna) te traje aquí para decirte una cosa que he sentido últimamente pero me ha sido muy difícil expresarlo y…

En ese momento Bolt fue silenciado por un tierno beso de Mittens después de unos instantes se separaron.

Mittens-tu no eres el único que amabas a alguien en secreto. (Bolt sonrío ante esta frase)

Bolt- me alegra, pensé que seria mas difícil pero… realmente no esperaba ese beso.

Mittens- si lo se, es que fue difícil contenerme por que me gustas y te quiero ya sabes cosas de gatas.

Bolt se rió un poco y luego le dio un abraso a Mittens.

Bolt- te amo…

Mittens- y yo a ti.

FIN


End file.
